


Of Monsters Born and Raised

by crowforapet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, God is dead and this fic has killed Him, God is it ever crack, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, SuperCorp, This Is STUPID, This is bad and you should feel bad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowforapet/pseuds/crowforapet
Summary: Strange portal activity transports Kara and Lena into a universe that is not their own, filled with the very creatures that filled their nightmares as children. Forced to rely on mysterious and pale strangers for help, what will become of the pair? Will they find their way home again or be stuck in 2008 aesthetics forever?It's a Supergirl/Twilight crossover. What else do you need to know?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Of Monsters Born and Raised

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written because my friend and I realized LEGO doesn't have a set for the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo that was featured in New Moon. It is also my official CV for Hell.

The last thing she heard in her universe was Lena’s panicked “Kara!” before the vortex was swirling around them and, because they never could catch a break, they were sucked in. She clung tight to Lena’s hand, tugging the other woman close. The CEO’s pale fingers laced with hers, and she pressed their bodies together. A voice blurred with the whooshing din of space-time distortion. With a jolt Kara realized _she_ was shouting; Lena was not.

Colours. That’s what Kara saw. Like someone had taken a kaleidoscope and smeared it finger-painting style in a swirl. At first, they were vivid, in every shade imaginable, but as they fell (if she could even call it that), the hues became duller, less diverse. A dark, rich green overtook the palette, sharing the stage with greys and a blood-orange. Her nose suddenly stung with the sharpness of pines and the pungency of earth after rain. She tried to fly, to reverse their passage to whatever destination this portal was taking them to, but to no effect. She and Lena were careening into the unknown.

And then–

“Lena, watch out!” she screamed at her companion, wrapping her ankles around Lena’s and encircling one arm around her head while the other cradled her back.

The world refocused with the pulsing of pain and confusion.

“Ow…” Kara groaned as she withdrew her nose from the dirt. She raised her head weakly, snorting in one harsh burst to clear her nostrils of grass. So far, so good. But when she tried to push herself upright, stabs of protest from every bone in her body prevented her from standing.

Actually, her chest felt relatively okay. It must have been cushioned in the fall somehow…

“Lena!” Kara cried, her voice hoarse and pathetic from being winded. She coughed and tried again, this time managing to screech, “ _Lena_!”

Her vision was still coming into focus – she’d smashed her skull pretty hard – but when she didn’t immediately see Lena by her side Kara panicked. Whatever pain she’d felt before vanished in the wake of her anxiety, instead gathering to gash at her heart with a desperate pang. She forced her body to stand, forced her eyes to obey.

And the world arranged itself. This wasn’t National City, but it _looked_ like Earth. Of course, Kara knew, appearances didn’t mean much. She _looked_ human.

And when she remembered her training with Alex, the stuff that kept her calm in emergencies, that allowed her to breathe and re-center herself, Kara realized that alien planet or no, this wasn’t _her_ Earth. The colours were off, like they’d been in the vortex. As if the world had been put through a filter. Some things were more saturated, others less so. The edges had a dreamy quality to them, like a late 2000’s film.

So. Not her Earth. But still a yellow sun world. Kara could sense it, emanating from behind an excessive cover of clouds. She was reminded of her childhood with the Danvers, and their trips car camping among the redwoods.

Kara saw all of this and she evaluated it. But still no Lena. So, she stopped observing what was above her and focused on the ground.

_There_. A clear scuffing of mud and grass where she’d rolled after the initial impact. Damn, she’d really been knocked off-course. Kara followed the path through the meadow – thank god she’d hit grass instead of one of the trees that encircled this small patch of wildflowers – until she found the spot where the divot in the earth was deepest.

But no Lena.

Shit.

Alex might have told her not to yell, not to draw attention to herself in a potentially hostile situation. Alex wasn’t here. And neither was Lena. Ergo:

“Lena! Lena!” Once again, Kara attempted to fly, but found herself puzzlingly unable to. She felt tired, as if the vortex had drained the power from her. If it had been a sunny day, she might have been able to recharge quickly, but with this mist…

Kara tried shouting again, to no avail. Lena was just… gone. Tears began to flood over her cheeks as the water in her eyes distorted her sight once more.

A twig snapped somewhere in the forest. Her head whipped around faster than Barry Allen could run on a _good_ day. Please, please let it be–

“Lena?” And if Kara whimpered out the name, how could her girlfriend judge her?

“Mm, no,” came a voice, in a decidedly deeper tone than Kara had ever heard Lena speak.

A man stepped out of the shadows, honeyed hair and _pale_ skin incongruous with the muted darkness of the woods. Golden eyes bored into her from under furrowed brows. He stepped forward, absolutely _silent_.

He made _no_ noise.

Something instinctual in Kara resurfaced and she reared back, her senses flaring in a visceral reaction. Her previous hope at finding Lena unharmed darkened and diminished with the uncanniness of the stranger. He could move without making a sound; he’d broken that twig deliberately, to get her attention.

Well, Kara thought, she might not have her powers, but she was still _very_ strong. She might even be stronger than whatever this man was. She planted her feet in the damp soil, her glare deepening. And when she spoke, she spat out the words so they dripped in threat.

“Who are you and what did you do with Lena.”

“Lena,” he seemed to chew on that word, never breaking his gaze, “Your friend, right?”

_Girlfriend_ , Kara gritted in her head. Or, they were, right? That’s what you called someone you’d been on five dates with exclusively?

His lips quirked, as if her non-reaction had revealed something amusing to him.

“Well, whatever you decide. We took her. The fall must have hurt her pretty bad.”

Kara rushed to him – hey, should could still super- _run_! – pinning him against a tree with one hand. “If you _hurt her_ –”

“No!” the man – a teenager, really – insisted. He didn’t seem terribly inconvenienced by being attacked, and his nonchalance didn’t sit right with Kara. “She’s… safe. My father is a doctor. He’s going to help her.”

“Where are they now?”

“At my house. Can you let me go now?”

Kara frowned. She’d forgotten she was squeezing his throat; it felt like gripping a rock, some smooth and frigid stone. If he hadn’t been speaking to her, she could have easily mistaken him for a statue. There was something else strange about him, beyond his skin, but between her adrenaline and her mounting fear for Lena, Kara didn’t have the energy to interrogate it.

She withdrew her hand. “I still don’t trust you.”

He huffed a laugh. “I know.”

His cavalier attitude grated on her. Kara scowled. “Okay, so you say you have Lena. Take me to her. Now.”

The man chuckled, turning back into the forest. Kara was meant to follow.

She wanted to be there immediately. She wanted to see Lena five minutes ago. Unless this man-alien-creature-monster- _whatever_ had super-speed or a teleportation device, the trip to ‘his house’ was going to be eons too long. For the third time today, Kara wished she could just _fly_.

He stilled in front of her, and without turning around, tilted his head.

“You’re not human,” he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Neither are you.”

“Touché. But I’m from this planet, so I’d say I have less to explain.”

So he knew. About aliens or alternate dimensions, she couldn’t tell. But Kara was a journalist; she’d take whatever secrets he had and crack them open. And anyway, none of that was important now.

“Take me to Lena,” she repeated. “ _Now_.”

He shrugged, and before Kara could blink, he took off in a burst of speed. She tore after him, equal parts relieved and worried at this shared ability.

It was only later, briefly paused on the precipice of the front door to a house so elaborate it must have rivalled _Lena’s_ income, that Kara figured out what else had been off about him earlier, the puzzle pieces sliding together into a petrifying realization with the bitter taste of fear and ozone.

He didn’t have a pulse.


End file.
